Seryn Mothril
Serjo Seryn Mothril was a Dunmer agent in the employ of Tilavu Marvani and, by extension, House Telvanni. Formerly a noble of House Dres, Seryn was the youngest son of wealthy slave master Galam Mothril, and was a member of the prestigious Mothril family. After conflicts of interest wedged him apart from his family, Seryn has since loaned his skills to the service of House Telvanni. Biography Physical Appearance Being a Dunmer male, Seryn possessed the blue-gray skin tone and red eyes of his people. His hair was black in color, worn in an unkempt undercut hairstyle. He was considered by many to be handsome, with stately features and an aquiline nose. He was fairly tall, with a thin and athletic build. Both of his ears were pierced with two hoops: silver earrings on the left and gold on the right. He was fond of simple, utilitarian, and roomy garments; due to his position as spymaster, agent, and assassin, he commonly wore dark cloaks and robes over light armor. Similarly, as a spy for Tilavu Marvani, Seryn often utilized various garments and disguises to blend into places. He had no major or identifiable scars or tattoos. Personality and traits Three words that adequately summed up Seryn's character were: cocky, clever, and charismatic. He was described as a "loveable rogue", with a sharp and mischievous mind, as well as a silver tongue. He was a charming man who made friends - as well as enemies - easily. However, his charisma and dignity were not above empty flattery and saying things a person wanted to hear. As such, Seryn much preferred to avoid trouble, either by subterfuge and elimination of enemies, or through talking his way out of a situation. Nevertheless, as an assassin and agent for a patron, Seryn possessed a pragmatic, detached, and ruthless modus operandi. His cockiness was more of a disguise he adopted to conceal his "secret weapon": an unflappable mind capable of dissecting situations, obstacles, and problems with cold efficiency. His calm and collected demeanor even in times of crises made him a stabilizing force on group missions or assignments. As a former noble of House Dres, Seryn can sometimes come across as condescending towards others. His newfound freedom from the expectations and somewhat stuffy life of a noble has caused him to develop a freewheeling attitude, with fondness for drink, drugs, and women. Despite his noble background in the house of Dres, Seryn stands in staunch opposition of what Dres stands for: he despises slavery thoroughly, believing each individual on Nirn was deserving of the basic right of freedom. Whereas Dres was staunchly conservative and supporters of Tribunal tradition and beliefs, Seryn paid no heed towards either tradition or religion. His time as a young Dres noble on a slave plantation have exposed him to the horrors and cruelties of slavery, including instances that continue to haunt him to this day. His exposure to the hypocrisies of a slave owning system, the cutthroat politics of noble life, and the trying conditions of a career in espionage and wetwork have fashioned him into a highly jaded and cynical person. Abilities and skills Possessions Equipment Seryn commonly relied on a personal suit of boiled netch leather armor, that afforded comfort, protection, and mobility. This was coupled with a black shawl-like cloak that draped across his shoulders and had a hood with which he could obscure his identity. In combat, he wielded an enchanted daedric tanto named Lifedrinker. His line of work necessitated that he carry an assortment of thieves tools on his person. Relationships Behind the scenes *As his birthday is in the month of Evening Star, Seryn's birth sign would be that of the Thief. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dunmer Category:Nobility Category:Agents Category:Rogues Category:Spies Category:House Telvanni Category:House Dres Category:Assassins